edfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed-Zilla
Not to be confused with [[List of Alter-Egos#Edzilla|the ''character Edzilla]].'' Ed-Zilla is the first bonus scam in Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures. In it, Eddy recreates Edtropolis, but Ed begins imagining that he is a monster, "Edzilla". Ed then proceeds to trash the city until his dastardly nemesis, The Kankerator, shows up. Plot *''has been rebuilt and is as good as new.'' Eddy: "Edtropolis! Isn't she beautiful? This town idea is genius, I tell ya!" Edd: "I have to admit, few can resist the allure of big city architecture. Big city theatre. Big city culture!" Eddy: "Big city scams!" Eddy gapes. Ed is standing still in front of them with a dazed look on his face and spirals in his eyes. A piece of drool dribbles from the corner of his mouth. Eddy: "Check out Lumpy. He's got that look in his eyes." Edd: "Oh dear! Ed? Would you care for a glass of cool lemonade?" Ed: crazily "I AM A MONSTER!!!" shimmers around into a spiral as the screen irises-in. ---- Edzilla is on an island with seventeen buildings and a tank in front of him. The answer? Smash a bunch of buildings! *'Ed': "I like to smash stuff!" After smashing all seventeen buildings, a bridge lowers, letting Edzilla cross to the next part: an actual city. ---- As soon as Edzilla crosses the bridge, it falls to pieces behind him. On this second island are forty buildings. Of course, now there is more than one tank, so Edzilla will have to avoid their not-quite-harmless ammunition as best he can while destroying everything else. The good news is that destroying hospitals gives health, and there are three on this island. Strangely, there are also billboards with the Kankers on them. After destroying the buildings, another bridge lowers, and Edzilla crosses. ---- Once again, the bridge collapses behind Edzilla. This part of the city is even better developed, with 80 buildings and an aboveground rail line around the city. Edzilla is quick to jump in and start destroying. *'Ed': "I like to smash stuff!" Edzilla keeps wrecking the city. *'Ed': "I am a woodpecker! Except with dirt." Edzilla destroys a pair of hospitals. *'Ed': "I am a woodpecker! Except with dirt." Edzilla has taken out almost half of this part of the city. *'Ed': "I like to smash stuff!" Edzilla is well past the railroad area. *'Ed': "I am a woodpecker! Except with dirt!" Edzilla wades out to a harbor to collect a jawbreaker. *'Ed': "Look what I found, guys!" Edzilla gets back to the smashing. He finds a jawbreaker among a stand of buildings. *'Ed': "Jawbreaker!" By now, there's only one building left. *'Ed': "I am a woodpecker! Except with dirt." ---- A bridge falls open. On the other side of it stands a horrible three-headed monster making kissy faces at Edzilla. Worst of all, it is standing on top of a Chunky Puffs factory. Edzilla charges across the bridge and faces down his enemy as his escape route breaks behind him. He hurls Chunky Puffs at his enemy to hurt her/them/it. The Kankerator in turn attacks with flying kisses and earthquaking rings. Eventually, however, Edzilla manages to defeat them. ---- Kankers are lying bruised in a cardboard box. The rest of Edtropolis has fallen down. Ed is still standing, though, trying to rend a piece of cardboard with his teeth. Eddy looks afraid. Eddy: Edd "Did you see that? Ed's an animal!" hides behind Edd. Edd: nonplussed "He can be worrisome at times." Ed: full "I am a monster in a boy's body." realizes that Ed wrecked his scam and throws a pan at Ed's head. Trivia *Edzilla previously appeared in "The Day the Ed Stood Still". *This is the first appearance of The Kankerator. The monster is very likely based on the three-headed Kanker monster in Ed's Dream World, however. *Although the official name of this level is "Ed-Zilla", it is frequently called "Revenge of Edzilla" by fans. This is probably because it is called "Revenge of Edzilla" in the pause menu, and also to distinguish it from the episode with Edzilla. *This episode is unlocked by digging up parts of the Edzilla costume from the sandboxes in "Cool Yer Ed", "Pin the Tail on the Ed", and "Must Be Something I Ed". *Ed (or rather his alter-ego Edzilla) is the only character you can play as in this level. *This is the only level of the game where Jimmy doesn't at least cameo. **However, the indecipherable voice that comes from the tanks when they fire sounds like Jimmy. *Like Ed's dream world in "Once Upon an Ed", everything in this level is black and white, with some exceptions: the monsters and tanks are in color, as are the jawbreakers, hospital signs, and roofs of the tank factories. Not only that, but the billboards with the Kankers' faces on them are in color. *A statue that looks a lot like Jonny posing as the Statue of Liberty appears just offshore of the third city-smashing stage. If you break it, you get a jawbreaker. *The sign that says "HOLLY-ED" is a parody of the famous Hollywood Sign located in real life Los Angeles, California. Gallery IRememberTheThirtyFiveSweetGoodbyes.jpg|Edtropolis reconstructed. WhenYouPutMeOnTheWolverineUpToAnnandale.jpg|Eddy is happy about the rebuilt city. ItWasStillSeptemberAndYourDaddyWasQuiteSurprised.jpg|Edd is in a good mood as well. ToFindYouWithTheWorkingGirlsInTheCountyJail.jpg|Of course, what Eddy's looking forward to doing is pulling a few big city scams. IWasSmokingWithTheBoysUpstairs.jpg|Until... WhenIHeardAboutTheWholeAffair.jpg|"I AM A MONSTER!!!" OleandersGrowingOutsideHerDoor.jpg|Oh no! The screen went all swirly! And that means... SoonTheyllBeInBloomUpInAnnandale.jpg|OH, NO! THEY SAY HE GOT TO GO! GO GO EDZILLA! *epic riff* ICantStandHerDoingWhatSheDidBefore.jpg|The bridge lets Edzilla pass... LivingLikeAGypsyQueenInAFairytale.jpg|...and crumbles once he goes over it. IHearTheWhistleButICantGo.jpg|A small spark of color: a hospital. ImGonnaTakeHerDownToMexico.jpg|Look! A Kanker billboard! CaliforniaTumblesIntoTheSea.jpg|Part of the rail transportation system. ThatllBeTheDayIGoBackToAnnandale.jpg|Wait, is he destroying the construction site now? TriedToWarnYouAboutChinoAndDaddyG.jpg|That "Statue of Liberty" looks suspiciously like Jonny. ButICantSeemToGetToYouThroughTheUSMail.jpg|The Kankerator! SheSaidOhNo.jpg|Get in the ring. GuadalajaraWontDo.jpg|This giant monster fight sponsored by the Chunky Puff Corporation, who would like to take the time to remind you to eat special low-in-fat Chunky Puffs and would also like to assert that they claim no fiscal, moral, or legal responsibility for Edzilla or his destruction of Edtropolis. WellIDidNotThinkTheGirlCouldBeSoCruel.jpg|Edzilla slings a giant Chunky Puff at the Kankerator. AndImNeverGoingBackToMyOldSchool.jpg|The Kankerator's Red Ring of Death approaches! DefeatedKankersCardboard.jpg|The Kankers lie defeated in a cardboard box... EdChewingCardboard.jpg|...while Ed eats a bit more of the city... GoodEyeClosedEddNEddy.jpg|...and his friends shut their eyes. HappyEdzillaCardboardKilla.jpg|"I am just a monster in a boy's body." Walkthrough Video Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Mis-Edventures Levels Category:Bonus The Mis-Edventures Levels